Queens love
by TheHellAngel
Summary: Bella is de prinses van de onsterfelijke wereld. op een dag belt Edward aan bij het huis van Bella. ze word op slag verliefd op Edward en Edward op haar. Maar wat als Edward achter haar geheim komt? zou hij nog bij haar willen of verlaat hij haar voor altijd? Ik bezit Twilight niet! Twilight is van Stephanie Meyer!
1. 1 De zoveelste jacht

**Dit is mijn eerste fanfiction dus wees lief met beoordelen :)**

_Hoofdstuk 1 De zoveelste jacht._

_Find what you want. Then hunt it down and kill it_

Daar stond ik dan. Verscholen achter een muurtje met mijn prooi op 10 meter afstand. God, ik haatte mezelf voor dit maar ik verlang zo erg naar de smaak van vers mensenbloed. Ik heb mezelf niet gevoed voor dagen. Ik verging van de dorst. Opeens stond mijn prooi stil. Ik zette me schrap, klaar om elk moment aan te vallen. Op een onmenselijke snelheid sjeesde ik naar mijn prooi toe, mepte hem op de grond en zette mijn tanden in zijn nek om vervolgens zijn bloed te drinken. Tegen de tijd dat ik het hart niet meer hoorde kloppen haalde ik mijn tanden uit zijn nek. Buiten adem stond ik op. Ik zuchtte. Weer een dooie om mijn lijst. Het waren er al zoveel. Zuchtend schopte ik het lijk van de jongen in de bosjes, niet kijkend naar zijn gezicht. Als ik naar zijn gezicht keek zou dat de rest van mijn bestaan in mijn geheugen gegriefd staan. Ik herinner me elk persoon die ik in de afgelopen 5000 jaar heb vermoord. Ik had ook geen zin om even naar een waterpoeltje te lopen om mijn gezicht te wassen dus ik liep recht door het portaal van de sterfelijke naar de onsterfelijke wereld naar huis.

'Fijne jacht gehad Bells?' hoorde ik mijn broer Stefan zitten vanuit de keuken zeggen. Ik hoorde hem al woonde ik in een heel groot paleis waar de jongens een eigen stuk hebben en de meiden een eigen stuk omdat mijn gehoor heel goed was. Dat was 1 van de voordelen van een hybride zijn. Maar er zijn ook genoeg nadelen. 'Jep' zei ik terug en liep naar mijn kamer. Ik schopte mijn schoenen en jurk uit en liep naar mijn _walk in closet. _Ik trok een makkelijk shirt aan en een simpel rokje tot mijn knieeen. Ik had even geen zin in grote hoepeljurken die we normaal moeten dragen. Toen ik door de badkamer heen liep besloot ik maar even mijn gezicht te wassen omdat ik niet door het kon lopen met bloed over mijn hele gezicht. Toen ik naar de woonkamer liep zag ik mijn lievelings broer en tegelijk mijn beste vriend Damon op de bank zitten. 'Hai' begroette ik hem mat terwijl ik op de bank plofte. 'Hai' deed Damon me na. 'Fijne jacht gehad?' herhaalde hij de woorden van Stefan. Ik knikte. 'Jij? Nog iets gevangen?' vroeg ik omdat ik wist dat Damon het liefst daar over praat. Hij schudde bedroefd zijn hoofd. 'Helaas niet, ik moet het nu even doen met bloedzakken van het ziekenhuis uit de sterfelijke wereld.' Ik knikte meelevend. 'Ik begrijp hoe je je voelt.' 'Vader word ongeduldig weet je?' zei Damon 'Hij vraagt zich af wanneer je eindelijk er klaar voor bent om te gaan trouwen en de troon over te nemen.' ' Ik weet het, maar dat trouwen zie ik voorlopig niet echt zitten, en de troon over nemen mag ik toch niet voordat ik getrouwd ben.' 'Dat zeg je al meer dan 4000 jaar Bells, ooit moet je toch echt de troon over nemen. Als oudste dochter van de koning hoor je de troon over te nemen.' Ik zuchtte weer 'Damon alsjeblieft, ik wil hier niet over praten.' Hij hield meteen zijn mond. Hij wist wel beter dan verder gaan op iets als ik er niet over wou praten. Laatste keer dat iemand dat deed heb ik zijn hoofd eraf gerukt. Opeens hoorde ik geklop op de voordeur. 'Ik ga wel' zei ik meteen voordat iemand anders in het huis de deur open kon doen. Ik liep naar de grote voordeuren en deed er één open. Toen ik de deur open deed zag ik een jongen staan, met bronzen haren, smaragd groene ogen en een gespierd lichaam. Ik zag dat de jongen even schrok. Met een schok besefte ik dat mijn ogen rood zijn, en dat is niet bepaalt normaal is voor een sterfelijke. Als ie niet al wist dat ik onsterfelijk was. ' Kan ik je ergens mee helpen?' vroeg ik beleeft.

**Ik weet het het is een beetje kort, maar ik wou weten wat jullie ervan vinden en of ik ermee door moet gaan. **

**Dit is mijn eerste fanfiction, dus als jullie nog tips hebben hoor ik die graag! ik zal proberen zo snel mogelijk weer te uploaden :)**


	2. 2 The guy with the green eyes

_Hoofdstuk 2 The guy with the green eyes_

_You are special. There is only one of you in the_

_Entire universe. _

De jongen staarde me nog steeds aan. Toen hij besefte dat ie me aan zat te gapen, knipperde hij een paar keer. 'eeh ja, ik wou eigenlijk vragen of ik iemand van jullie familie mag interviewen voor school?' ik twijfelde. Wat zou hij ons kunnen vragen waar we zinnig op kunnen antwoorden?. Ik heb niet veel ervaring met de sterfelijke wereld. Vader zei altijd dat mensen er alleen waren om ons te voeden, om ervoor te zorgen dat wij overleven. Maar ik was zo nieuwsgierig. Misschien kon ik hem dan ook een paar vragen stellen over de sterfelijke wereld. Ik knikte ' Tuurlijk, wanneer wil je dat doen?' ' Eeh.. nu meteen? Als tijd kan?' Ik knikte weer 'Ja tuurlijk kom binnen' ik stapte opzij om hem er langs te laten. Hij stapte naar binnen. Ik deed de deur achter hem dicht en liep voor hem uit naar de zitkamer. ' Ik ben Edward trouwens,' stelde hij zich voor 'Edward Cullen'. 'Bella' antwoordde ik 'Bella Salvatore'. 'Neem plaats' bood ik aan en gebaarde naar de stoel die achter hem stond. Edward wist niet hoe snel ie moest zitten. 'Wil je mij interviewen of één van mijn broers of zussen?' vroeg ik hem. Hij schudde snel zijn hoofd ' Nee ik wil graag jou interviewen'. Ik knikte en ging op de sofa zitten. Ik zag hoe hij een blaadje uit zijn tas haalde en een pen. Ik ving al een glimp van zijn vragen op, en zag dat het er best veel waren. 'Zullen we beginnen?' vroeg Edward. Ik knikte 'ga je gang'. 'Oké, eerste vraag; Met hoeveel personen wonen jullie hier?'. Ik grinnikte kort. We wonen met zoveel mensen dat ik het niet eens meer bij houd. ' Ik denk dat we hier met zo'n 50 mensen wonen, waarvan er zeker 40 familie zijn. De andere zijn er in de loop van de tijd bijgekomen.' Ik zag Edward alles precies op schrijven wat ik zei. Zo gingen we een tijdje door. Hij stelde vragen over mijn familie, waar ik vandaan kwam en soort gelijke vragen. Toen we eindelijk klaar waren met het interview, betrapte ik mezelf erop dat ik eigenlijk niet wou dat ie wegging. 'Nou dat was leuk' zei Edward met een scheve glimlach op zijn gezicht. Ik glimlachte ook. 'Ja dat was inderdaad leuk' zei ik zacht. Edward stopte zijn spullen in zijn tas, gooide hem over zijn rug heen en stond op. Ik stond ook op. Ik wou niet dat ie wegging dus ik probeerde snel iets te bedenken waardoor hij kon blijven. 'Edward' zei ik. Edward keek me aan. 'Wil je misschien blijven slapen? Ik bedoel het is al laat en het is een eind naar de " bewoonde wereld" vanaf hier dan breng ik je morgenochtend wel naar huis'. Edward leek het te overwegen. 'Ja is goed' Zei hij na een korte stilte. Ik glimlachte. Yes. 'kom ik laat je wel zien waar je kunt slapen' ik wenkte hem mee naar de logeer kamers. Er waren veel kamers. Maar er was 1 kamer waar je door mijn kamer heen moest om er in te komen en daarmee was het ook de grootste kamer. Ik liep dus naar de logeerkamer die grensde aan mijn kamer. 'Hier kun je slapen, mijn kamer is aan de andere kant van de deur' zei ik terwijl ik de deur open gooide. Edward stapte naar binnen en legde zijn tas neer op de grond. Ik staarde hem aan. Na een tijdje hoorde ik Edward grinniken. Ik schrok uit mijn gedachten. 'Je staart naar me' grinnikte Edward. ' Ja sorry'. Ik keek naar mijn voeten. 'ik eh, ga naar de keuken om te vragen wanneer het eten klaar is.' Snel maakte ik me uit de voeten naar de keuken. Opeens blokkeerde Damon me de weg. 'Wat heb je gedaan Bella?' siste Damon dreigend ' Je haalt een sterfelijke ons huis binnen!'. Damon had me vast gepakt bij mijn bovenarm. 'Damon, laat me los' siste ik. Damon schudde zijn hoofd, ' niet voor je me vertelt waarom je hem het huis in heb gelaten' 'Damon, loslaten nu' gromde ik. Hij bleef eigenwijs mijn arm vast houden. Ik gromde weer, maar dat hielp niks. Ik besloot mijn elektrische gave nu wel van pas zou komen, het liet het over mijn huid lopen. Damon liet met een grauw los. 'Je had belooft dat je je trucjes niet op mij zou gebruiken' grauwde hij. ' Alleen als je me met rust laat' grauwde ik terug. Ik schoot als een kogel door de gang mijn kamer in. Toen ik in mijn kamer was, zag ik Edward ook binnen komen vanuit zijn kamer. Zijn ogen waren groot. Shit. Hij heeft me de kamer in zien komen.


	3. 3 Be warned

Hoofdstuk 3 Be warned

_As my early drawing warned me,_

_Where humans go,_

_Lions and tidal waves follow_

Ik moest proberen me hier uit te praten. No way dat ie nu al mocht weten dat ik onsterflijk ben. Ik zag dat Edward zijn hoofd schudde en me weer aan keek. 'W… wat was dat?' vroeg hij. Ik keek hem aan. 'Hoe bedoel je?' Acteerde ik. God ik haatte liegen. Maar helaas had ik geen andere keus. 'Laat dan maar, het zal wel tussen mijn oren hebben gezeten.' Zei Edward verward. Ik wou hem zo graag de waarheid vertellen. Dat het niet tussen zijn oren zat en dat ie me inderdaad de kamer in zag "schieten" maar dat kon niet. Want als ik hem het zou vertellen, zouden we hem met de dood moeten bedreigen om ervoor te zorgen dat ie niet rond ging zaaien dat we nog steeds bestaan. Ik zuchtte en wou op mijn bed gaan zitten, toen ik Edward zijn maag hoorde rommelen. 'Heb je honger?' flapte ik eruit voor dat ik er erg in had. Hij grinnikte laag. 'Ja eigenlijk wel.' Ik glimlachte ' Kom mee dan ga ik wat eten voor je maken.' Bood ik aan. Ik liep voor hem uit voordat ie antwoord kon geven op mijn aanbod. Ik hoorde hem achter me aankomen. Ik was even vergeten hoe luid de voetstappen van een sterfelijke zijn.

'Dat was heel erg lekker Bella' zei Edward terwijl hij zijn vingers aan het aflikken was. Ik grinnikte. We zaten in de keuken. Ik had eten voor hem gemaakt wat blijkbaar erg lekker was. Ik zou het echt niet weten. Ik eet al 5000 jaar niet meer. 'Dank je wel' antwoorde ik. Ik hoorde voetstappen in de gang. En daarna hoorde ik gefluister. Ik was nieuwsgierig waar het over ging. ' een momentje graag, blijf hier ik ben zo terug' zei ik tegen Edward en ik liep naar de hal. Ik zag Damon daar staan. Ik kreunde vermoeid. Daar gaan we weer. 'Bella ik zeg het nog één keer, breng die sterfelijke terug naar huis voordat ik hem pijn moet gaan doen' dreigde hij. Ik lachte spottend. 'Jij?' ik lachte nog harder 'Jij denkt dat je langs mij komt om vervolgens Edward kwaad te doen? Laat me niet lachen zeg'. Damon was blijkbaar niet erg blij met mijn opmerking maar dat kon me niets schelen. Ik was op dit moment zo boos op hem. Hoe durfde hij zoiets te zeggen. 'Je kunt niet altijd op je hoede zijn Bells' zei Damon 'Dat weet je zelf ook heel goed' ik haalde mijn schouders op 'Misschien, maar ik kan je verzekeren dat als je Edward ook maar met één vinger aanraakt, dat ik je hoofd van je romp af zal rukken' dreigde ik. Ik keek hem even dreigend aan, draaide me toen om en liep terug naar de keuken waar Edward nog steeds op me zat te wachten. 'Wat was er?' vroeg Edward nieuwsgierig. Ik haalde simpelweg mijn schouders op 'Niks, alleen een meningsverschil tussen mij en mijn broer, niks bijzonders dus' Edward knikte. Ik keek naar buiten en zag dat het al donker was. Het zal wel tussen de 22.00 en de 23.00 uur zijn geweest. 'Ik denk dat ik ga slapen' zei Edward. Ik knikte en liep met hem mee naar zijn kamer. Ik wenste Edward welterusten en liep toen naar mijn eigen kamer. Ik liet me met een zucht op mijn bed vallen. Misschien had Damon wel gelijk, en had ik Edward misschien beter naar huis laten gaan. Maar dat kon ik niet. Om een of andere reden vond ik zijn gezelschap heerlijk en zou ik er alles voor over hebben om hem hier te houden. Maar dat kon natuurlijk niet. Ik zou Edward morgenochtend na het ontbijt naar huis brengen en hopen dat ie me vergeet en nooit meer opzoekt. De rest van de nacht bleef ik op de wacht staan voor Damon. Ik hield alle geluiden in de gaten. Telkens als ik Damon hoorde verplaatsen werd ik bozer. Damon had hier niks te zoeken. Hij moest zich hier niet mee bemoeien. Hij wist helemaal niks van sterfelijken en zag net als vader mensen alleen als levenden bloedzakken. Opeens hoorde ik Damon naar mijn kamer komen. Ik zette me schrap voor de aanval. De deur ging open en ik vloog op hem af.

Damon viel op de grond met mij boven op hem. Ik ontblootte mijn hoektanden en mijn ogen waren dreigend zwart. Ik kon niet geloven dat ie het nog echt meende ook. Dat ie inderdaad Edward ging vermoorden. Damon probeerde zich los te wurmen. Pffft Damon is zo zwak. Hij kreeg me niet eens een centimeter van hem af. 'Hoe durf je?!' grauwde ik hard geen zorgen makend over het feit dat Edward het misschien ook zou horen. 'Hoe durf je het nog echt te doen ook?! Nou?!' grauwde ik weer. Ik kneep zijn polsen fijn. 'Die sterfelijke hoort hier niet Bella, dat weet je heel goed' zei hij. Ik hoorde in zijn stem dat ik hem misschien iets te hard vast kneep maar dat kon me nu al helemaal niet schelen. Damon had ondertussen ook al ontblootte hoektanden maar daar was ik niet bang voor. Mijn hoektanden waren groter en gevaarlijker. Ík gromde. Oh god ik wou hem op dit moment zo graag vermoorden, maar als ik dat zou doen zou ik de rest van mijn bestaan er spijt van hebben. 'Bella?' hoorde ik opeens achter me. Het was Edward. Verschrikt sprong ik van Damon af en keek Edward aan. Zijn ogen werden groot. 'Bella?' zei hij weer. ik zette een stap naar hem toe, maar hij deed een stap naar achteren. Ik begreep er niks van. Waarom was ie bang voor me. Met een schok besefte ik dat mijn ogen nog steeds zwart waren dat mijn hoektanden nog steeds te zien waren. Ik trok mijn tanden terug, en liet mijn ogen weer de oude kleur rood worden die ze waren. 'Wat ben je?' fluisterde Edward grootmoedig. Maar ik hoorde de angst in zijn stem. 'Edward alsjeblieft wees niet bang voor me' zei ik angstig. Hij mocht niet weggaan voor dat ik dit had uitgelegd. 'Wat ben je?' herhaalde hij zijn vraag weer alleen nu dringender. 'Iemand zit hier in de problemen' Merkte Damon op. Ik wist dat ie hier alleen maar plezier aan beleefde. 'Damon rot op!' snauwde ik. Damon maakte zich snel uit de voeten. Ik wendde me weer tot Edward die me nog steeds aan zat te staren. 'Wat ben je?!' schreeuwde hij nu. Ik zuchtte. Hier kwam ik niet onder uit. Ik haalde diep adem en begon te praten.


	4. 4 the truth

**Haaaaiii! ik heb al 2 hoofdstukken niks meer bij geschreven maar er ging iets mis daardoor kon ik even niks erbij schrijven. Maar nu weer wel! haha**

**Ik wens jullie veel lees plezier!**

Hoofdstuk 4 The truth

_Telling the truth and making someone_

_Cry is better than telling a lie and making_

_Someone smile. _

Edward staarde me aan toen ik begon te praten. 'Ik ben zoals je misschien in die hele korte tijd wel hebt gemerkt heel anders dan normale sterfelijken. Maar dat heeft een reden. Ik en mijn familie zijn de koninklijke familie van de onsterfelijke wereld. We leven al langer dan dat jullie jaartelling telt. Sommigen van ons zijn al 5000 jaar oud. Mijn ouders zijn de koning en koningin van de onsterfelijke wereld en ik moet ze opvolgen als ik eraan toe ben aangezien we niet kunnen sterven. Ik ben een hybride zoals je hebt gezien aan mijn gezicht toen straks. Mijn ouders, Damon en mijn andere broers en zussen zijn vampiers, heksen, weerwolven, feeën, elfen enzovoort.' Dit was echt het meest wat ik ooit heb losgelaten aan een sterfelijke over mijn familie. Edwards ogen werden nog groter als dat überhaupt wel mogelijk was. Ik keek naar de grond. 'Ik begrijp het wel als je me niet meer wilt zien.' Zei ik kleintjes. Opeens hoorde ik Edward grinniken. Ik keek hem niet begrijpend aan. 'Bella, ondanks dit, houd het niet weg dat ik je toch heel erg leuk vind. Heb ik altijd gevonden op het moment dat ik je voor het eerst zag wist ik al dat ik de rest van mijn leven met jou wou spenderen.' Ik schrok. Hij vind mij leuk?. Hoe kon dit?! Heb ik weer mijn sirene zelf per ongeluk op hem los gelaten. Ik keek eens goed in zijn ogen. Die waren van normale grootte. Als ik mijn sirene zelf op iemand gebruikt worden de ogen ongewoon groot. Hij mocht me niet leuk vinden. Dat is veel te gevaarlijk voor hem. Hij moest weg, hij moest naar huis en nooit meer aan me denken. Maar er was één probleem. Ik vind hem ook heel erg leuk. Hij is er pas een dag en toch kan ik nergens anders meer aan denken dan Edward. 'Ik vind jou ook heel leuk' zei ik zacht. Ik zag zijn glimlach nog groter worden en ik zweer dat ik iets van trots in zijn ogen zag. Ik glimlachte ook en gaf hem een knuffel. Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn borst en sloot mijn ogen. Ik voelde hoe hij zijn armen om mijn middel heen sloeg en me dichter tegen zich aantrok, hij begroef zijn gezicht in mijn haren. Ik was dan wel kleiner dan Edward, maar ik was nog steeds de meest gevaarlijkste hier. Na een tijdje lieten we elkaar los. Edward gaapte. 'ik denk dat je moet gaan slapen' grinnikte ik. Edward stemde in. We liepen naar boven en Edward liet zich op zijn bed vallen. Ik keek met een glimlach naar hem. Ik kon niet geloven dat hij me leuk vond. Dit is serieus mijn allereerste vriendje in mijn hele bestaan. Edward klopte op de plek naast hem. Ik staarde hem weerloos aan. Bedoelde hij dat nou echt?. 'Kom erbij liggen' zei hij toen ik niks deed. Toen ik nog steeds bleef staan, greep hij mijn arm en trok me op het bed. Meteen sloeg hij zijn armen om me heen als klemmen, met de bedoeling om me niet los te laten. Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn borst en trok de dekens tot onder mijn kin. Edwards adem werd steeds regelmatiger. Ik hoorde dat hij ging slapen. Ik wou dat ik ook kon slapen, maar als ik dat probeer zie ik niks anders dan beelden uit het verleden, heden en toekomst.

De volgende ochtend toen Edward wakker werd had ie me nog steeds vast. Hij had me de hele nacht vast gehouden. Ik haalde mezelf uit zijn wurggreep en stapte uit bed. 'Bella het is 9 uur in de ochtend doe normaal zeg' klaagde Edward toen ik de gordijnen opendeed. Ik grinnikte 'Ik dacht dat ik gisteravond wel duidelijk had gemaakt dat ik niet bepaalt normaal ben voor jou doen?' Ik wierp hem een glimlach toe voordat ik naar mijn kamer liep om me om te kleden. Ik besloot een simpele spijkerbroek aan te doen en een sweatershirt waarvan 1 mouw over mijn schouder heen zakt. Ik kamde mijn haar door en deed mijn make up. Voor mijn oogschaduw gebruikte ik altijd hele lichte bruine tinten want dat viel niet zo op. Toen ik mijn mascara had aangebracht gooide ik mijn haar in een vlecht en liep terug naar Edward. Hij lag nog steeds in bed. Ik zuchtte. 'Edward wakker worden ik moet je naar huis brengen' Edward kreunde vermoeid. Ik liep naar zijn linkerkant, en gaf hem een zachte duw met alleen mijn wijsvinger en hij rolde zo van het bed af. Ik lachte, dit bleef leuk. Edward gromde, haalde zijn handen door zijn haren en stond op. 'Kom op we gaan.' Zei ik. Ik trok zwarte naaldhakken aan van 1o cm die open waren met een klein roze strikje op de tenen. Edward liep met zijn rugzak op zijn rug achter me aan naar mijn paard. Edward keek verbaasd toen ik mijn paard Sarafine op zadelde. Sarafine was een hele sierlijke fries. Ze had lange golvende manen. Door de jaren heen heeft ze nooit haar kleur verloren. Onze paarden zijn net als wij onsterfelijk. Als ze eens een eigenaar hebben gekozen leven net zolang als dat hun eigenaars leven. 'Wij gebruiken geen auto's en motors en al die andere dingen die uit de sterfelijke wereld komen. Wij gebruiken onze paarden omdat die nog altijd sneller zijn dat jullie vervoermiddelen.' Edward knikte. Volgens mij begreep hij er niks van. 'Oke' zei ik terwijl ik opstapte. 'Geef me je hand dan help ik je met opstappen' Edward gaf me zijn hand en ik trok hem op Sarafine. 'Hou je vast' zei ik. Ik voelde Edward zijn armen om mijn middel slaan. Ik knipperde even en spoorde Sarafine toen aan. We konden eigenlijk nog veel sneller alleen dan zouden we er zo zijn. 'Dit is eigenlijk best raar weet je' zei Edward. Ik fronste. 'Hoezo?' 'Nou omdat ik meestal gewoon met de auto ergens heen ga en nu word ik naar huis gebracht ter paard.' Ik grinnikte. 'Wij zijn ouderwets dat weet je toch? We bestonden al voor Dat er zelf maar sterfelijken op de wereld waren. Wij waren in principe de eerste onsterfelijken die er bestaan. Wij zijn de Orginals onder de onsterfelijken alle onsterfelijken die er nu zijn komen bij ons vandaan.' Na een tijdje waren we bij Edward zijn huis aan gekomen. Edward stapte af. 'Wil je binnen komen?' vroeg Edward ' Dan kan je mijn familie ontmoeten aangezien ik die van jou ook al ken'. Ik knikte 'Ja lijkt me leuk' ik stapte van Sarafine af liet haar staan. ze loopt toch niet zomaar weg. Ik volgde Edward zijn huis in. Het huis was groot en open. Heel veel ramen. In het kasteel hadden we ook wel ramen maar niet zoveel als hier. Ik hoorde naast die van Edward nog 6 paar voetstappen. Ik hoorde ze allemaal naar beneden komen. Edward negeerde ze en liep door. Ik volgde hem. Hij liep een kamer in die waarschijnlijk de zitkamer moest voorstellen en ging op de bank zitten. Toen kwam er een vrouw binnen met bruin haar en een vriendelijk gezicht en bruine ogen gevolgd door een blonde man met een blauwe ogen. ' Bella dit zijn Carlisle en Esmé mijn pleegouders' huh? Ik wist niet dat ie geadopteerd was. Dat zou ik hem later wel vragen. 'Leuk je te ontmoeten Bella' zei de blonde man die waarschijnlijk Carlisle moest zijn 'Dit is mijn vrouw Esmé' zei Carlisle en hij gebaarde naar de vrouw die naast hem stond. 'En dat is mijn dochter Rosalie en haar vriend Emmett' zei Carlisle. Hij gebaarde naar de mensen die net binnen kwamen. Het meisje had lang blond haar en ook blauwe ogen net als Carlisle. Achter haar liep een grote gespierde jongen met zwart haar en groene ogen. Carlisle grinnikte kort. 'En dan heb je nog Alice en haar vriend Jasper.' Zei Carlisle toen een meisje met kort bruin piekhaar, blauwe ogen en een engelen gezicht de kamer binnen kwam gevolgd door een blonde jongen met kort blond haar en groene ogen. 'Leuk jullie te ontmoeten' zei ik zelfverzekerd. Dit had ik al zo vaak mee gemaakt. Vader ontmoet regelmatig nieuwe mensen en betrekt mij daar ook altijd bij. 'Zo Bella, waar kom je vandaan?' vroeg het kleine meisje dat waarschijnlijke Alice moest zijn. Ik verstijfde. Het plaatsje waar ik geboren ben is allang ondergelopen en verdwenen 3000 jaar terug.

**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden! ik weet dat Bella en Edward misschien wel een beetje snel bij elkaar zijn maar ik kon niks anders verzinnen en dit leek me wel leuk. ik zal proberen weer iets te schrijven dit weekend maar ik moet nog veel doen voor het huis zoals kerst decoratie en leren voor een ****belangenrijke toets die eraan komt, maar er komt wel weer iets aan!**

**xxxx**


	5. 5 So many lies

**Haaii! Hier is het 5****de**** hoofdstuk alweer. Het heeft een paar dagen geduurd omdat ik nu een soort van toets week heb en het weer is tijd is om te gaan wisselen van WPS vak ben ik even meer daar mee bezig dan mijn verhaal dus heel erg sorry daar voor! Er komt weer een hoofdstuk aan bij het dagboek van Bella dus heb geduld. **

**ik wens jullie veel lees plezier!**

**Hoofdstuk 5 So many lies**

_We live in a world that is built on promises_

_Constructed by liars. _

Ik kon moeilijk de naam noemen van mijn stad. Misschien kennen ze het wel en misschien ook niet. Als ze hem wel kennen zullen ze me voor gek verklaren en dat kan ik ook niet gebruiken. 'uuhmm…' begon ik. Shit…. Wat ga ik nu weer verzinnen. 'Ik ben geboren in Nederland' verzon ik snel. Gelukkig kon ik ook echt Nederlands spreken. Ik kon zoveel verschillende talen. Alice knikte. 'dus… blijf je vanavond voor een slaapfeestje?' vroeg Alice met puppyogen. 'Het zou eens leuk zijn als de meiden een keer niet in de minderheid zijn.' ik verstijfde weer. Ik wil echt heel graag maar ik moet elke dag een keer jagen anders ga ik de mensen om me heen vermoorden. Buiten dat, nog een nachtje bij Edward zou wel erg fijn zijn. Ik stemde in. 'Ja klinkt leuk' 'jeeej!' gilde Alice terwijl ze van blij schap in der handen. Ze pakte me bij mijn pols en trok me mee naar boven. Ze duwde me een girly kamer in. Ik bedoel, mijn kamer is ook best wel girly met allemaal bloementjes en een zacht gele behang en houten vloer enzo, maar die van Alice sloeg alles. Ik besloot geen aandacht meer te besteden aan de kamer en liet me in een stoel duwen. 'Mag ik je haar doen?' vroeg ze weer met puppyogen. Mijn haar is mijn alles en ik kan echt heel boos worden als anderen eraan zitten. Mijn haar voelt ook niet bepaalt aan als mensen haar. Mensenhaar is zwak en voelt natuurlijk glad met een mooie glans. Mijn haar heeft een onnatuurlijke glans, is heel sterk en onnatuurlijk zacht. Dat was het fijne aan onsterfelijk zijn. Je haar valt niet uit tijdens het borstelen.

Ik besloot Alice een plezier te doen. Voor deze éne keer mocht ze aan mijn haar komen. Ik knikte 'is goed'. Alice haalde mijn haar uit de vlecht en begon mijn haar door te kammen. Daar zal ze wel een hele klus aan beleven aan gezien mijn haar tot net onder mijn kont komt. Na een tijdje kwam Rosalie naar boven. Ik begroette haar. Rosalie groette terug en liep naar de _walk in closet _van Alice en griste iets eruit. Ik fronste toen ik zag dat het een pon was. Een hele sexy pon nog. Volgens mij ging ze die niet zelf aan trekken. Mijn frons werd dieper toen ik zag dat ze niet 1 maar 3 ponnen eruit halen. Alle drie een andere kleur. Lichtroze, Lichtgroen en Lichtblauw. Allemaal hadden ze aan de bovenkant een push up bh, daaronder kant in ieder hun eigen kleur met een sexy string eronder. Toen Alice mijn haar in een visgraat had gevlochten zei ze 'kom op Bells laten we de pyjama's passen. Precies wat ik vreesde. Ze wou dat ik zo'n pon ging aantrekken. Ik droeg thuis nooit die dingen. Dat was taboe. We dragen allemaal een pyjama broek en een shirt met lange mouwen. Ik stond op uit de stoel en keek naar de pon die Rosalie me voor hield. 'ik weet het niet hoor' twijfelde ik 'is het niet te sexy?' Alice en Rosalie lachte. 'Ja duh, daarom juist trek hem nou maar aan!' drong Alice aan. ' nou vertel welke cup heb je?' vroeg Rosalie schaamteloos ' dan kunnen we hem verstellen.' Ik bloosde. 'cup C' zei ik. 'Rosalie knikte 'dan is deze precies goed' ze duwde me de lichtgroene pon in mijn handen en duwde me de badkamer in. Ik deed de badkamer op slot en keek naar de pon. Ik zuchtte. Als Vader dit zag heb ik een probleem. Ik besloot hem gewoon aan te trekken aangezien Vader hier toch niet is. Ik trok mijn kleding uit en legde ze over de badrand. Mijn schoenen zette ik ernaast. Ik trok de veel te sexy pon aan en keek in de spiegel. Ik moet zeggen zo slecht stond het nog niet. Maar dat hield niet weg dat het nog steeds veel te sexy was voor mij. Om gênante situaties te voorkomen luisterde ik eerst of er jongens in de kamer waren voordat ik naar buiten kwam. Toen ik de deur van de badkamer open deed zag ik Alice met grote ogen naar mij kijken. Ik raakte in paniek. Was de spreuk uitgewerkt die ik altijd gebruik om mijn vele littekens te bedekken? Opeens gilde Alice van blij schap. Ik fronste. Huh?. 'Oh my god Bells! Het staat je beeldig!' gilde Alice. Ik voelde me echt ongemakkelijk in dit ding en wou hem het liefst zo snel mogelijk weer uitrekken. Rosalie kwam dichterbij. Ik had de neiging om een stap achteruit te zetten omdat ik overwelfd werd door hun geur maar ik vermande me. Dit waren geen bloedzakken waaruit je zomaar kon drinken. Dit waren vriendinnen – Zodra ik binnen kwam had Alice me eigenlijk al meteen benoemd tot vriendin- . Ik hoorde zware voetstappen deze richting op komen en ik vluchtte terug in de badkamer. Ik trok snel mijn normale kleding weer aan, liet de pon op de badrand liggen en ging weer terug naar Rosalie en Alice. Ik zag dat het Emmett was die binnen kwam. Thank god had ik die pon niet meer aan. Rosalie wierp zich in Emmett zijn armen en kuste hem vol op de mond. Uit beleefdheid keek ik weg. Ik hoorde Alice zuchten. 'Kom op jongens jullie kunnen vanavond weer los gaan met elkaar maar nu niet, we hebben bezoek weet je nog?' Rosalie grinnikte en liet hem los. Emmett jammerde toen Rosalie hem de kamer uit duwde. Rosalie ging op het bed zitten alsof er niks was gebeurt. 'Wat dacht je ervan om dit weekend te gaan shoppen?' stelde Alice enthousiast voor. 'Dan maken we er een slaapweekend van' 'ik weet het niet hoor Alice, ik hou niet zo van shoppen en mijn kledingkast zit al vol genoeg. Ik krijg ieder seizoen andere kleding' dat was niet gelogen. Mijn kledingkast zat echt heel erg vol. Ieder seizoen moet ik mijn kledingkast uitruimen, kijken wat ik absoluut niet meer wil hebben, wat ik juist wel wil hebben of wat naar mijn zussen kan. 'Nou en' zei Alice stellig 'we gaan van dit weekend shoppen en daarmee uit' ik kreunde. Ik heb nooit zo van shoppen gehouden. Nou ja, shoppen voor kleding dan. Voor Make – up en parfum en andere dingen vind ik het nooit zo erg. Maar kleding vind ik echt een hel. Rosalie boog naar me toe en fluisterde 'Je kan beter gewoon meewerken, dan word het niet zo erg'. Ik knikte. Edward kwam de kamer ingelopen 'Ik moet van Esmé zeggen dat het eten klaar is' we knikten en liepen naar beneden. Bij de trap kwam Edward naast me lopen en pakte mijn hand vast. ik glimlachte, en zo liepen we naar beneden. Beneden aangekomen ging ik zitten op de stoel naast Edward. Ik had zijn hand nog steeds vast. Alice die onze handen zag gilde. Godverdomme moest ze echt zoveel gillen? 'OMG! Zijn jullie een stelletje?!' de andere ogen werden ook meteen op ons gericht. Ik gromde laag vanachter mijn keel van frustratie. Waarom moest ze alles zien?. Edward echter bleef er heel koel onder en zei; 'Ja, dus? Niks nieuws toch dat er een stelletje hier in huis voorkomt' als ik kon blozen had ik het gedaan.

**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden! Ik zou het heel erg fijn vinden als jullie een beoordeling achterlaten! Ik ga proberen om zo snel mogelijk weer een hoofdstuk te uploaden! Het duurt echter wat langer zoals ik al eerder zei, en buiten dat doe ik er meestal 2 tot 3 dagen over om een hoofdstuk helemaal goed te maken voor mijn gevoel.**

**xxx**


	6. 6 Good Girls, Bad Things

**Haaiii! Ik weet het ik weet het, ik heb lang niet meer geschreven, maar ik had gewoon simpelweg geen inspiratie om te schrijven en ik wist gewoon niet goed hoe ik dit hoofdstuk wou hebben. Ik hoop dat jullie allemaal een leuke kerst hebben gehad en dat jullie weer zin hebben om mijn verhaal te gaan lezen veel lees plezier.**

**Hoofdstuk 6 Good girls, Bad Things**

_**Good girls do bad things**_

_**Sometimes**_

Toen we klaar waren met eten ging ieder zijn eigen weg. Alice en Jasper gingen naar boven. Rosalie en Emmett gingen naar de tuin, Carlisle en Esmé trokken zich terug in de studeerkamer van Carlisle en Edward en ik gingen naar Edward zijn kamer. Ik voelde de honger oplaaien. Ik slikte en stopte direct met ademen. Bang dat ik Edward pijn zal doen. 'Edward ik moet even weg' zei ik zodra we in zijn kamer waren. Edward haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op. 'Waarheen?' vroeg hij meteen. 'ik moet even iets doen, beloof je dat je hier blijft en me niet gaat volgen? Alsjeblieft?' smeekte ik. Edward keek me even verward aan en zuchtte toen. Lijkt alsof ik heb wat ik wil. 'Goed, maar blijf niet te lang weg' ik knikte en liep naar het balkon die aan zijn kamer grensde. 'Wacht' hoorde ik Edward zeggen voordat ik van het balkon af kon springen. Ik draaide me om. 'Wat moet ik zeggen als ze vragen waar je bent?' ik dacht even na. 'zeg maar dat ik heel even ben gaan wandelen' nog voordat hij de kans had om te antwoorden sprong ik van het balkon af naar beneden. Ik landde sierlijk op de grond. Ik sjeesde meteen weg diep het bos in. Na een tijdje zag ik een grote gespierde man door het bos lopen. Ik voelde mijn hoektanden door mijn tandvlees komen en mijn ogen werden gevaarlijk zwart. De man draaide zich om met zijn rug naar me toe, en ik greep mijn kans. Ik schoot naar hem toe en zette meteen mijn tanden in zijn nek. Hij schreeuwde. Om te zorgen dat niet iedereen het zou horen, dronk ik zo snel mogelijk het bloed uit zijn lichaam. Ik hoorde zijn geschreeuw veranderde in gegorgel en zijn hart stopte met kloppen. Ik liet hem als een hoopje op de grond vallen. Ik zuchtte. Mijn mond zat waarschijnlijk weer helemaal onder de bloed maar daar maakte ik me geen zorgen om. Het was waarschijnlijk wel goed om Edward een beetje gezonde dosis angst te geven. Ik tilde het lijk op, en gooide het in het dichtstbijzijnde meer. Ik keek hoe die zonk en schoot toen weer terug naar zijn huis. Ik sprong met een sierlijke sprong weer op het balkon en liep zijn kamer in. Edward lag op zijn bed een boek te lezen. 'Hai' fluisterde ik zacht maar hard genoeg voor Edward om het te kunnen horen. Edward legde zijn boek weg en keek me met grote ogen aan. 'Wat heb je gedaan?' vroeg Edward. Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'Gewoon gegeten' zei ik met een glimlach, ik liep om hem heen naar de badkamer om mijn mond te wassen. Ik zag in de spiegel dat mijn mond deze keer wel erg onder de bloed zat. Oei ik heb niet zo netjes gegeten als ik had gedacht. Ik maakte mijn mond schoon en liep terug naar Edward. Ik zag Edward nergens. Ik raakte lichtelijk in paniek. Was Damon hier geweest? Zo ja wat had ie gedaan?. Ik sloot mijn ogen op zoek naar Edward. (**A/N dat was ik er vergeten bij te zetten maar Bella is ook een zoeker wat inhoud dat ze mensen kan zoeken in haar gedachten) **ik zocht in mijn gedachten door het huis heen. Even later vond ik Edward gelukkig beneden met Emmett en Jasper in het zwembad. Ik zuchtte van opluchting en opende mijn ogen weer. ik liep naar beneden rechtstreeks naar het zwembad. En inderdaad, daar zag ik Edward, Emmett en Jasper klieren in het zwembad. Ik lachte geluidloos en ging op één van de strandstoelen zitten. Ik zat daar een tijdje te kijken hoe ze elkaar lachend onderduwen. Ik rook dat er vervain in dat zwembad water zat. Dus ik probeerde hun gespat zo veel mogelijk te vermijden. Ze merkten me niet op totdat ik lachte om Emmett. Edward keek mijn kant op en een ondeugende grijns kwam op zijn gezicht. Hij kwam op mij aflopen. Hij was duidelijk iets van plan. Voordat ie mij kon grijpen glipte ik weg en rende naar binnen. Ik "schoot" niet naar binnen want dat zou opvallen bij zijn familie, maar ik rende best snel op een menselijke manier. Ik wou in Edwards kamer duiken maar voordat het ook daadwerkelijk lukte, had Edward me al opgepakt. HUH?! hoe kon dat nou? Misschien was Edward ook wel heel snel. Edward liep met mij in zijn armen naar het zwembad. Oh oh. Nee, nee nee! Ik kan niet in dat vervain water. Edward zat ook onder het vervain en het brandde door mijn kleren heen. Ik sprong uit zijn armen en rende weg. Nog geen 2 meter verder ving Emmett me op en duwde me naar het zwembad samen met Edward. Ik kon geen kant op. We waren bijna bij het zwembad. Het water liep door mijn schoenen heen. Het brandde verschrikkelijk. Ik onderdrukte een grom van pijn. Voor dat ik het wist was ik in het zwembad. Het leek alsof mijn hele huid in brand stond. Ik zwom naar boven en schoot het zwembad uit. Ik pakte een handdoek en schoot naar Edward zijn kamer. Ik deed de deur op slot en leunde tegen de deur aan. Ik keek naar mijn armen. Die waren helemaal rood van het vervain water. Ik keek in de spiegel en zag dat ook mijn hele gezicht rood was. Ik pakte de handdoek en depte daarmee mijn armen en mijn gezicht af. Mijn huid was droog, maar nog steeds rood. Uit ervaring wist ik dat dit nog wel even duurt voordat mijn huid weer de normale kleur word. Er werd op de deur geklopt. 'Bella?' het was Edward. Ik zuchtte en haalde de deur van het slot. Edward kwam binnen. Hij keek me met grote ogen aan. 'Bella wat is met jou gebeurt?' 'komt doordat stomme zwembad water, er zat vervain in' zei ik bitter. Edward keek me niet begrijpend aan. Ik zuchtte ' Vervain verzwakt ons en kan onze huid wegbranden.' 'Oh mijn god het spijt me zo erg Bella' zei Edward met spijt in zijn ogen. Hij liep naar me toe en raakte mijn armen aan waardoor ik in een kromp omdat hij nog steeds nat was. Hij trok zijn handen meteen terug. Ik zuchtte weer. 'het is al goed, dat kon je niet weten. Maar alsjeblieft, ga eerst douchen voor dat je me aanraakt want je zit nog onder het vervain.' Hij knikte, pakte wat kleding en ging naar de badkamer. Ik liet me zuchtend op zijn bed vallen. Ik keek weer naar mijn handen en zag dat mijn huid langzaam weer zijn oude vertrouwde bleke kleur terug kreeg. Ik liet mijn armen boven mijn hoofd vallen en staarde naar het plafon. Dit ging een moeilijke tijd worden.

**Hij is een beetje kort maar ik ben echt mijn best aan het doen om mijn verhalen langer te maken maar dat is soms een beetje moeilijk om dat mijn inspiratie dan op is. Ik ga proberen om zo snel mogelijk weer te uploaden **

**xxxxxx**


	7. 7 Dragons

**Haaii! Hier ben ik weer met een nieuw hoofdstuk! Ik kan beloven dat dit hoofdstuk echt lang is ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. **

**Veel plezier!**

**Hoofdstuk 7 Dragons**

_**Fairytales are more than true. Not because they tell us**_

_**That dragons exist. But because they tell us **_

_**That dragons can be beaten **_

Zodra ik me om had gekleed en de kleding die ik toen droeg weg had gegooid, verschoonde ik zijn bed omdat daar een grote natte vervain vlek op zat. Toen ik daar mee klaar was liep ik naar de deur en deed hem dicht. Ik knielde bij mijn koffer en deed hem open. Onder in mijn koffer – onder mijn kleding – had ik een paar bloedzakken verstopt voor het geval dat. Het waren genoeg bloedzakken voor 6 dagen. dus als ik hier langer zou blijven moet ik aan bloed zien te komen. Ik pakte er één en scheurde de opening open. Door dat stomme ongeval heeft mijn lichaam al het bloed dat ik daarvoor had gedronken moet gebruiken voor het herstel. Ik dronk een beetje uit de zak. Ik begon met kleine slokken, maar dat hield ik niet uit. Binnen een paar seconden had ik de hele zak leeg gedronken. Ik stopte de lege zak in de prullenbak in Edwards zijn kamer. En sloot mijn koffer. Ik zal de prullenbak later wel legen. Ik hoorde Edward naar zijn kamer lopen. Hij kwam binnen en zei; 'Esmé zegt dat we moeten gaan slapen, zij en Carlisle gaan een weekend weg' op dat moment kwam Alice de kamer in stormen. 'Kom Bella we gaan de pyjama's aantrekken!' voordat ik wat kon zeggen pakte ze mijn pols en trok me mee naar haar kamer. Alice gooide me bijna op een stoel en begon als een bezetene in haar kast te zoeken naar de pyjama's. toen ik zag dat ze dezelfde pon pakte als vanmiddag fronste ik. Ze wilde daadwerkelijk dat ik die aan ging trekken? Hell no. Was ze gek geworden ofzo? 'Eehh… Alice ik ga dat niet aantrekken hoor' 'Niet zeuren! Je trekt dit aan!' beveelt Alice. Ik zuchtte. Ik besloot het maar gewoon te doen en wel zien wat er van kwam. Alice duwde me de zelfde groene pon in mijn handen als die ik vanmiddag aan had. ik liep naar de badkamer en deed de deur op slot. Ik trok mijn kleding uit en trok de pon aan. Ik keek even in de spiegel en liep toen weer naar Alice. Rosalie was ondertussen ook al de kamer in gekomen. Alle 3 hadden we nu een pon aan. Edward, Jasper en Emmett kwamen de kamer in stormen voordat ik zelfs nog maar kon vluchten. Edwards ogen werden groot toen hij mij zag. Als ik kon blozen had ik dat gedaan. Op dat moment kon ik hem eigenlijk alleen maar als een malloot aan staren. Edward kwam naar me toe gelopen en sloeg zijn armen om mijn middel. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en glimlachte licht naar hem. Hij grijnsde en tilde me zo onverwachts op waardoor ik een kleine gil van schrik slaakte. Hij nam me mee naar zijn kamer legde me op zijn bed. Hij ging half over me heen liggen en kuste mijn nek. Ik was bevroren ik wist niet goed wat ik moest doen. Hij kuste me op mijn lippen en ik kuste hem terug. Ik vlocht mijn vingers in zijn haren en ik voelde zijn ene hand over mijn been gaan en zijn andere hand over mijn rug. Opeens voelde ik zijn hardheid tegen mijn vrouwelijkheid aan duwen. Voor het eerst in al die jaren voelde ik iets. Ik voelde me opgewonden. Een gevoel dat ik nooit eerder heb gehad. Hoe graag ik ook verder wou gaan kon dit niet. Ik ben bang dat ik Edward pijn zal doen. 'Edward' fluisterde ik door zijn kussen heen 'Edward stop, ik kan dit niet' Ik duwde Edward van me af en kwam overeind. Hij keek me verward aan. 'Edward het spijt me echt heel erg.' 'Nee het geeft niks ik had niet zo moeten reageren.' 'Edward, ik begrijp het echt waar. Ik wil ook heel graag verder gaan dan dit geloof me.' Hij glimlachte en drukte een kleine kus op mijn lippen. 'En deze pon was waarschijnlijk ook een heel stom idee' mompelde ik. Edward glimlachte weer. 'Eigenlijk staat het je heel erg goed. Ik wou dat ik je vaker zo mag zien' ik lachte. 'Misschien, wie weet' zei ik met een knipoog. 'Ik ga even wat anders aan trekken hier voel ik me niet zo gemakkelijk in.' Ik stapte van het bed af, opende mijn koffer en pakte er een trainingsbroek en een hemdje uit. Ik liep naar de badkamer en kleedde me op. De pon liet ik maar in de badkamer liggen. Ik liep weer naar Edward en ging naast hem op het bed liggen. Ik kroop tegen hem aan en begroef mijn gezicht in zijn borst. Hij rook heerlijk. Ik voelde hoe hij zijn armen als klemmen om me heen sloeg en zijn hoofd in mijn haren legde. Ik glimlachte gelukkig. Dit was mijn eigen persoonlijke hemel. Hier zou ik wel eeuwen kunnen blijven liggen. Na een tijdje werd zijn ademhaling regelmatig en ik wist dat ie sliep. Ik sloot mijn ogen en zag flitsen van de toekomst.

De volgende morgen;

Ik opende mijn ogen en keek naar buiten. Had ik echt zo lang "geslapen?" da's nieuw dat gebeurt normaal nooit. Maar wat het ook was, het beviel me wel. Ik keek op de klok naast zijn bed en zag dat het 12.30 was. Ik haalde me los uit Edward zijn wurggreep en liep naar mijn koffer. Ik pakte een zwarte blouse en een witte skinny jeans uit mijn koffer en kleedde me snel om. Aangezien Edward nog sliep kon dat gewoon in zijn kamer. Ik stopte de andere kleren terug in de koffer en liep naar zijn kast. Ik zag dat hij zijn kast vol had met boeken. Hij had niet echt één thema aan boeken, hij had er meteen veel meer. Van informatieve boeken tot de meest oudste en vunzigste boeken. Opeens zag ik een boek met mijn Familie naam erop. _Salvatore _stond er op de rug geschreven. Ik pakte het boek en sloeg hem open. Het begon met mijn Vaders geschiedenis. Het volgende hoofdstuk ging over mijn Moeder. En het volgende hoofdstuk ging precies waar over ik dacht dat het ging. Mij. Het ging over mij. Het hele hoofdstuk was gewijd aan mijn krachten, mijn verleden en mijn geboortedatum. Ik rook een vaag spoor van Edward zijn geur op deze bladzijden. Zo te zien is Edward nog niet zo lang geleden hier geweest. Ik vermoedde dat ie al van mijn krachten wist voordat ie me zelf maar ook persoonlijk ontmoette. Ik stopte het boek onderin mijn koffer, als ik een momentje alleen had zal ik het wel goed door lezen. ik voelde hoe mijn telefoon – het was een iPhone 5 - in mijn koffer trilde. Ik pakte mijn telefoon op en keek op het scherm. Damon stond er. Ik liep naar het balkon en sloot de deuren. Ik nam hem op. 'Wat?' siste ik in het Spaans voor het geval dat iemand mijn gesprek misschien zou horen. 'Zo zo zusje, waarom Spaans? Kunnen we niet gewoon Engels spreken?' klonk er aan de andere kant van de lijn. Ik rolde geërgerd mijn ogen. 'Wat moet je Damon?'. 'Ik wou alleen even zeggen dat je naar huis moet komen omdat Vader je wilt spreken.' 'ik kan hier niet weg. Niet nu.' Ik hoorde Damon zuchten. 'Wat is er met de Bella van 10 jaar terug gebeurt? Toen het mensenras je helemaal niks kon schelen en je ze gewoon vermoordde als je zin had in bloed?' nu was het mijn beurt om te zuchten 'Dat heet opgroeien Damon, moet jij misschien ook een keer proberen.' Ik kon bijna wedden dat Damon gewoon nonchalant zijn schouders ophaalde. 'Anyway, je moet echt naar huis komen voordat ik je persoonlijk kom ophalen.' ik gromde 'Goed, ik kom er al aan, geef me een paar minuten.' Ik hing op en stopte mijn telefoon in mijn broekzak. Edward was ondertussen al wakker geworden. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Edward toen ik weer binnen was. 'ik moet naar huis, Vader wil me spreken.' Edward knikte begrijpelijk. 'Wanneer zie ik je weer?' vroeg hij. In zijn ogen zaten vol hoop. 'ik weet het niet' antwoordde ik eerlijk 'ik zal proberen om zo snel mogelijk weer terug te komen, maar als Vader echt in een slecht humeur is kan het wel even duren' ik keek hem even aan, drukte een kus op zijn wang en pakte mijn koffer. 'doei Edward, hopelijk tot snel' zei ik zacht voordat ik verdween

**EPOV ( jaaaa voor het eerst Edward!)**

Ik werd wakker door het licht dat door de ramen scheen. Ik rekte me uit en merkte dat er iets ontbrak. Bella. Schoot er door mijn hoofd. Ik keek om me heen en vond Bella buiten op het balkon. Ze was aan het bellen. Ik weet niet met wie en ik kon ook niet ontcijferen wat ze zei. Het leek wel een andere taal. Ze was aan het sissen en ze leek geërgerd door degene aan de andere kant van de lijn. Ik kwam uit bed en besloot me aan te kleden. Toen ik eenmaal aangekleed was liep ik mijn kamer in. Op dat moment hing Bella op en liep naar binnen. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg ik bezorgd. 'Ik moet naar huis, Vader wil me spreken' Toen pas viel het me op dat Bella haar vader altijd "Vader" noemt. Nooit papa of pa. Ik vond het natuurlijk niet leuk dat ze naar huis moest, maar aan het korte stuk dat ik heb gehoord over haar vader, nam ik aan dat ze beter kon luisteren. Ik knikte begrijpelijk. 'Wanneer zie ik je weer?' vroeg ik hoopvol. 'ik weet het niet' antwoordde ze. 'ik zal proberen om zo snel mogelijk weer terug te komen, maar als Vader echt in een slecht humeur is kan het wel even duren.' Ze keek me even aan, drukte een kus op mijn wang en pakte haar koffer. 'doei Edward, hopelijk tot snel' zei ze zacht voor dat ze in het niets verdween. Het liefst was ik haar achterna gegaan want ik wou haar niet verlaten maar dat kon helaas niet. ik liep de kamer van Emmett binnen en ging op de zitzak zitten. Emmett keek me met een grijns aan. 'Wat?' vroeg ik onnozel. 'En?... nog iets gedaan vannacht?' zei Emmett terwijl hij met zijn wenkbrauwen wiebelde. Ik rolde mijn ogen. Die jongen dacht ook aan niks anders. 'nou?' drong ie aan toen ik niks zei. 'Jezus Emmett nee er is niks gebeurt vannacht' Emmett keek quasi bedroeft. 'je bent niet te geloven' kreunde ik moeiteloos. Emmett lachte. Opeens kwam Alice – Aka Pixie – aan gelopen. Alleen was er iets mis. Ze keek niet blij zoals altijd ze keek eerder een beetje boos. 'Edward waar is Bella?' vroeg ze stampvoetend. 'Die is naar huis' zei ik. Dat kon ik wel zeggen toch? Pixie's ogen werden groot 'Wat?! Waarom?!' ik haalde mijn schouders op 'haar vader wou haar spreken over iets.' 'en hij kon niet even hier heen komen?!' ik haalde mijn schouders op. Ik denk niet dat het handig is als haar vader hier heen zou komen. Die vermoord ons geheid. 'Geef me haar adres Edward, ik ga haar opzoeken' zei Alice opeens. Ik verstijfde. ik kon haar niet het adres van Bella's huis geven. Vraag me niet hoe, maar Alice weet altijd alles te vinden. 'Nou?' vroeg Alice ongeduldig 'krijg ik hem nog?' ik schudde mijn hoofd 'Sorry Alice, maar ik denk niet dat haar Vader het erg op prijs zou stellen als een sterfelijke bij hun deur komt aankloppen' Alice fronste 'Sterfelijke?' SHIT! FUCK EDWARD moest je dat nou echt zeggen?! 'Eeh, ja sorry zo noemt Bella mensen, ik denk dat ik het een beetje over genomen hebt.' Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'ik kom wel achter haar adres' dreigde Alice en met dat liep ze de kamer uit. Ik deed de deur dicht en zuchtte opgelucht dat ze niet door vroeg. Emmett haalde een wenkbrauw op. 'Dude, sterfelijke? Echt waar?' 'vraag het niet' zei ik en ik ging weer op de zitzak zitten. 'ik ben eigenlijk wel heel nieuwsgierig naar iets.' Begon Emmett. 'naar wat?' 'ik vroeg me af waarom haar ogen zo rood zijn. Het lijkt alsof ze een vampier is' grapte Emmett. Ik verstijfde weer. Verdomme waarom moesten ze vandaag dat soort vragen stellen?. Emmett wachtte nog steeds op antwoord. 'Ik weet het eerlijk gezegd ook niet.' Dat was deels waar. Ze heeft me nooit verteld hoe ze aan die kleur ogen kwam. Maar ik dacht dat ik wel een theorie had. 'wat het ook is, het maakt me bang' zei Emmett. Ik grinnikte kort. De grote Emmett die bang is voor mijn vriendin die een paar koppen kleiner is dan hem. Maar aan de andere kant kon ik hem geen ongelijk geven. Bella kan best gevaarlijk zijn. Niet dat ik haar al een keer op haar gevaarlijkst heb gezien maar mijn gevoel zegt dat je haar beter niet boos kan maken.

**BPOV ( sorry jongens maar ik wist niks meer voor Edward)**

Ik flitste in mijn kamer en legde mijn koffer op mijn bed. Ik had beter misschien een jurk aan kunnen trekken, maar ik had er even geen puf voor. Ik verliet mijn kamer en liep naar de zitkamer. Vader zat daar rustig in de grote stoel waar hij ook altijd in zat toen ik nog kind was – zo'n 4000 jaar terug – 'U wilde me spreken?' zei ik proberen mijn stem niet te laten trillen. Ik kon het niet helpen, maar ik was een beetje bang voor mijn vader. Hij was de enige die misschien sterker was dan dat ik was. Maar dat wist niemand. Hij gebruikte zijn krachten nooit in het bijzijn van anderen. 'Ja inderdaad, ga zitten' hij gebaarde naar de sofa die tegenover de stoel stond. Ik ging zitten en keek vader aan. Hij zuchtte even voordat ie begon te spreken 'Isabella, ik hoop dat je niet verliefd bent op die jongen?' ik zei niks. Ik loog nooit tegen mijn vader. Hij kwam toch overal achter. Mijn stilte was voor hem genoeg. 'Ik had gehoopt dat je iets verstandiger was' ik zweerde dat ik iets van teleurstelling in zijn stem hoorde. 'Het spijt me echt Vader, ik wou u niet teleurstellen' niet te geloven dat ik dit nog steeds pikte. ik voelde de sterke drang om tegen hem in te gaan maar dat deed ik niet. ik keek naar mijn voeten. 'ik wil niet dat je die jongen nog ziet.' Zei hij opeens. Verschrikt keek ik omhoog. 'Vader! Dit kunt u niet maken!' zei ik en terwijl ik snel op stond. 'Het spijt me Isabella maar ik kan niet toe laten dat je onze reputatie verpest door verliefd te worden op een sterfelijke.' Hij leek er heel kalm onder te blijven. Ik echter, kookte van woede. Hoe durfde hij zoiets te zeggen?! 'Dus daar gaat het u allemaal om? Om die stomme reputatie? Die reputatie kan me gestolen worden! Misschien gaf ik er 10 jaar terug om, maar nu niet meer' ik schrok eerlijk gezegd een beetje van mezelf. Ik ging nooit tegen vader in. Maar ik was niet van plan terug te krabbelen. Hij maakte me boos, en dat zou ie weten ook. Nu stond hij ook op. Ik balde mijn vuisten en vuurvonken dreigen uit mijn vuisten te vloeien. Ik wou mijn vader echt niet aan vallen maar op dit moment was ik zo boos. 'een menselijk leven is niks waard Isabella, dat zeg ik al 5000 jaar tegen je. Wat is er met je gebeurt?' oké, dat was de druppel. Ik schreeuwde, richtte mijn handen op hem en een vlaag van vuur kwam uit mijn handen. Hij ontweek het vuur net aan. Ik bleef hem maar aanvallen. Na 9 pogingen was het me eindelijk gelukt om hem te raken. Ik een vlaag van woede, sprong ik boven op hem, en goot een flesje vervain leeg over zijn gezicht. Hij schreeuwde van de pijn. Het deed me niks. Ik pakte een staak die speciaal gemaakt was om ons soort te kunnen vermoorden. hield het boven zijn borst en duwde hem met brute door zijn borst, recht door zijn hart. Hij gorgelde even en viel toen weg. Het duurde even voordat ik besefte wat ik had gedaan. Ik had mijn vader vermoord. De man die mij leven had gegeven toen ik op sterven lag. Geschokt kroop ik van hem af. Ik keek naar de staak die diep in zijn borst zat. Ik voelde tranen over mijn wangen lopen en ik veegde ze woedend weg. Ik keek naar mijn hand en zag zwarte vloeistof op mijn hand liggen. Verdomme, ik was vergeten dat mijn tranen zwart waren. Ik hoorde mijn als een bezetene schoot ik naar mijn kamer, pakte al mijn koffers en tassen en propte al mijn spullen erin. Toen ik zeker wist dat echt alles erin zat, verkleinde ik mijn koffers en stopte ze in mijn jaszak. Ik keek even snel mijn kamer in. Echt mijn hele kamer was leeg. Tot mijn bed, mijn make up tafel/kast en mijn kledingkast, zelfs mijn badkamer. Ik schoot weg uit het huis. Ik was niet van plan om ooit nog terug te komen. Ik had niet echt na gedacht waar ik naar toe ging, dus ik besloot om naar Edwards huis te gaan. Ik sprong op het balkon bekennen. Ik hoorde beneden wel voetstappen. Ik sloot mijn ogen op zoek naar Edward terwijl ik mijn tranen probeerde te verdringen. Met meer moeite dan normaal vond ik Edward in de kamer van Emmett. Ik rende naar zijn kamer ,opende de deur en liet me op Edward zijn schoot vallen. Ik duwde mijn gezicht in mijn nek en liet de tranen over mijn wangen rollen. Edward leek verrast, maar sloeg wel zijn armen om me heen om me te troosten. 'Bella wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg hij bezorgt. 'ik *snik* heb *snik* mijn vader *snik snik* vermoord' zei ik tussen mijn tranen door. Het maakte me even niet uit dat Emmett het ook kon horen. 'Hoe? Ik dacht dat je zei dat jou soort niet vermoord kan worden.' 'Alleen met een speciale staak' wist ik uit te brengen en ik kroop nog dichter tegen Edward aan. 'Dude waar de fuck heb je het over?' vroeg Emmett verward. 'ik bedoel "jou soort" wat is dit? Bella en haar familie zijn ook gewoon mensen hoor' 'Nee dat zijn we niet!' zei ik voordat Edward iets kon zeggen. 'We zijn een eeuwen oude mythische familie die al eerder bestonden dan dat jullie mensen bestonden' ik keek Emmett of Edward nog steeds niet aan. Niemand hoefde mijn tranen te zien. En buiten dat, ik voelde me gewoon veilig in zijn armen om een of andere reden.

**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden! Ik ga proberen om zo snel mogelijk weer te uploaden! Xxxx**


End file.
